Rhyme and Reason
PILOT OPENING: "From Hollywood, it's time for Rhyme and Reason! With the poet laureate of television, Nipsey Russell! The beautiful and talented Lee Meriwether! England's gift to the United States, Richard Dawson! The wild and liberated Jaye P. Morgan! The handsome and debonair Jack Cassidy! And the vivacious and sexy Adrienne Barbeau! They are our celebrity poets for this week, and here's the star of Rhyme and Reason, Bob Eubanks!" MAIN SERIES OPENING: "From Hollywood, it's time for Rhyme and Reason, starring (insert celebrities' names)! You've met our celebrity poets for today. Now, here's the host of Rhyme and Reason, Bob Eubanks!" Rhyme and Reason was the short-lived game of rhyming words & matching celebrities. Gameplay Two contestants faced a panel of six celebrities in this year-long show. Main Game The object of the game was to come up with a word that rhymes with another in a sentence, and that matched with a celebrity panelist. To start, the contestants saw two partial statements which were part of a sentence (ex. When you are out/Be careful when you fish), and then the contestants would write down on a word (using an electronic pen) that rhymes with the last word in the second statement (only the home audience could see the contestant's words; the panel couldn't). Then (while alternating turns) the contestants picked off the panelists one-by-one. Each panelist came up with his/her own statement to complete the sentence. If a panelist's end word matched either of the contestants', they scored points. A contestant scored two points if a panelist said his/her word, but if a panelist said the opponent's word, the opponent scored one point. Should both contestants' words be the same, only the contestant choosing the panelist could score the two points. It took three points to win the game and $250, and the player to win two out of three games won the match, a total of $500 and the right to play the $5,000 bonus round. $5,000 Bonus Round The winning contestant and a celebrity partner of his or her choice played for the $5,000. Two lines were again shown to the contestant, who then wrote three rhyming words. The contestant and celebrity then had thirty seconds to match all three words. The clock began once the lines were first read to the celebrity, who then provided a rhyme for the last word in the line. The process repeated for the entire thirty seconds or until the celebrity matched all three words. Matching on each word won the contestant $1,000, and matching all three awarded the $5,000 grand prize. ---- Champions retired after playing five bonus rounds. The Unbelievable Finale In the finale, while things were normal in the first part of playing, things got really rough and crazy near the end. Four of the panelists started to destroy the entire set including Bob's podium. Gallery Pilot Rhyme and Reason Pilot Set.png|The set from the pilots, with Bob appearing via rotating door. Rhyme and Reason Pilot Bob Eubanks and Panel.png|Bob meets the celebrity panel. Rhyme and Reason Pilot Rhyme Board.png|Bob and the "Rhyme Board". Rhyme and Reason Pilot Celebrity Panel.png|The celebrity panel from one pilot of the series (L-R: Nispey Russell, Lee Meriwether, Richard Dawson, Jaye P. Morgan, Jack Cassidy, and Adrienne Barbeau). Rhyme and Reason Pilot Celebrity Panel Other Version.png|A different celebrity panel from another pilot of the series (L-R: Mitzi McCall, Nispey Russell, Jaye P. Morgan, Jack Cassidy, Adrienne Barbeau, and Charlie Brill). Rhyme and Reason Pilot Bob Eubanks.png|Bob Eubanks in his dashing suit. Rhyme and Reason Pilot Bob Eubanks Podium.png|Bob Eubanks at his podium. Rhyme and Reason Pilot Nipsey Other Version.png|The Poet Laureate himself, Nipsey Russell. Rhyme and Reason Pilot Bob Jack Cassidy Walks Off.png|Jack Cassidy walks off, upset. Bonus rhyme and reason.png|The $5,000 Bonus Round area. Main Series Rhyme and Reason title.png|It's time for Rhyme and Reason! Rhyme and Reason Star 1.png|Starring Pat Harrington… Rhyme and Reason Star 2.png|…Shari Lewis… Rhyme and Reason Star 3.png|…Rick Hurst… Rhyme and Reason Star 4.png|…Terry Carter… Rhyme and Reason Star 5.png|…Mitzi McCall… Rhyme and Reason Star 6.png|…and Charlie Brill! Rhyme and Reason Celebrity Panel.png|You've met our celebrity poets for today… Rhyme and Reason Bob Eubanks.png|…now here's the star of Rhyme and Reason, Bob Eubanks! Rhyme and Reason set.png|The set from the main series. Press Photos ABC's Brand New Day (July 1975).jpeg|A 1975 ad showcasing ABC's new shows, including Showoffs, You Don't Say!, and The $10,000 Pyramid. 64104_622908004390647_1057304547_n.jpg Rhyme and Reason Logo.jpg|Bob Eubanks standing behind his podium. Rhyme and Reason (August 03, 1975).png Rating Studio ABC Television Center, Los Angeles, CA Music Pilot Phrase Reveal - "The Savers" by Gershon Kingsley & Jean Jacques Perrey Win - "Be My Host" by Billy May & His Orchestra (This was also played on Bob's best known show The Newlywed Game.) Series Main - "Hilltop" by Charles Fox Trivia *''Rhyme and Reason'' debuted the same day as You Don't Say! (also on ABC) and NBC's The Magnificent Marble Machine. *''Rhyme and Reason'' ended the same day as Let's Make a Deal (also on ABC) and it was replaced by what would become television's most popular game show within a year: Family Feud. Links [http://www.curtalliaume.com/rhymeand.html Rhyme & Reason @ Game Shows '75] [http://rjgameshows2.bravehost.com/rhymeandreason.html Josh Rebich's Rhyme & Reason Rule Sheet] YouTube Videos The Pilot Episode Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Opening of the main series Category:Puzzle Category:Word Games Category:Celebrity Category:Panel Game Category:Matching Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1975 premieres Category:1976 endings